general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Reese Marshall (Kari Wührer)
'''Reese Sarah Marshall '''was a fictional character ont he ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital potrayed by Kari Wührer from February 2005 to October 2005. Reese was formerly known as Carly Roberts. Fictional History Reese Marshall was an FBI Agent who specialized in finding missing children. She came to Port Charles help find Sonny's missing daughter Kristina who had been kidnapped. Federal Prosecutor, John Durant thought working to find Kristina would be the perfect opportunity for Reese Marshall to gather information on Sonny which he could use to finally prosecute the mobster. Reese's priority however, was to find Kristina. Initially, it appeared as if Sam was the person responsible for the kidnapping but Reese quickly discovered that Sam was being set up. It soon became apparent that the real culprit was Faith Roscoe who hated Sonny because he had ordered the death of her mobster husband. A meeting was arranged to exchange a hefty ransom for Kristina. During the exchange, Faith's men moved in and kidnapped Michael and Morgan, Sonny's two other children, from their mother's home. Faith quickly fled Port Charles with the children. Reese was hot on her trail. She had she found a message hidden by Michael in his room just before the kidnappers took him. The two words "Louis" and "Anna" led Reese to speculate that Faith had taken the children to Louisiana. Things didn't go well there. A phone call by Michael ended with gunfire and the worst was suspected. Reese, Sonny and Jason were more determined than ever to locate the children as quickly as possible. When they discovered the safehouse where the children are being kept, shots are exchanged. Faith was wounded but the children were nowhere to be found. Luckily a phone call revealed that two young children were spotted at a nearby airport which ultimately led to the recovery of Morgan and Kristina, Sonny's two youngest children. Michael, however, remained missing. It was during this time that we learned the reason Reese went to work for the FBI to find missing children. She told Sonny about her own tragic experience of having her young son kidnapped and murdered by his abductors. Recovering from her gunshot wound, Faith was taken to court to face a judge for kidnapping the children. While Faith was in the courthouse, a sniper kills her. The sniper was later killed and a picture of Michael, presumably dead, was found on him. With the case seemingly closed, Reese was ordered by her superiors to stay in Port Charles and compile evidence that could be used to prosecute Sonny Corinthos. Reese knew that John Durant was behind the order. Reese was reluctant to use what she has learned about Sonny during the kidnapping case because, against her better judgment, she began having feelings for him. That changed though when Sonny made a move against a rival crime family. She begged Sonny not to retaliate against them but to no avail. Sonny, who was still deeply grieving Michael's death, ignored Reese's pleas. During Michael's memorial service, as Sonny sat stoically beside Carly, the massacre he ordered was carried out. Throughout Port Charles, all those connected to the Sandoval family were murdered. Resigned that Sonny would always choose violence over the law, Reese began building a case against Sonny. In the course of the investigation she discovered that Maria Sanchez, a waitress who saw Jason Morgan in the stairwell moments before the shooting in the Metro Court, was being coerced by John Durant to give false testimony. Durant had drugs planted on Maria's son, Diego Sanchez Alcazar, and was threatening to send Diego to jail if Maria didn't name Jason as one of the shooters in Metro Court. Disgusted with Durant's unethical behavior, Reese refused to help him put Sonny behind bars. She went over to Sonny's to hand over the file she had compiled and told him that she was leaving town. Sonny realized after Reese walked out that he didn't want her to leave town because of his feelings for her. In the hopes of catching up with Reese, Sonny rushed to the front gates. As he reached his front gates them, he saw Reese start to open her car door just as the car exploded. Her injuries were minimal. Sonny, concerned for her safety, snuck her out of the hospital and brought her back to his compound. When Ric found Reese, they decided to set up a sting to prove that John Durant was corrupt. Reese wore a wire to a meeting and was able to get John to incriminate himself. Reese had enough evidence to destroy Durant's career and was able to use that to force him to cooperate with her. During this time Carly learned from Courtney that AJ was alive, giving her great hope that Michael too was alive. Reese eventually was able to track Michael down at the Quartermaine mansion where he'd been hiding with AJ. Michael had been brainwashed to believe that Sonny and Carly no longer wanted him and decided to give him to AJ to be raised. Resenting both Sonny and Carly, Michael wanted nothing to do with them. Things went from bad to worse when AJ was discovered murdered in his hospital room. Carly was the prime suspect and eventually was taken into custody. Michael, who was deeply traumatized from his ordeal combined with seeing his mother arrested, refused to talk to anyone. It seemed the only people he was comfortable with were Reese and Sam. It was during this time that Michael began having disturbing dreams in which he smothered AJ. Reese soon realized that Michael may have in fact murdered AJ because he was terrified that AJ still posed a threat to his siblings, Kristina and Morgan. Fearing his son would be arrested, Sonny decided to confess to the murder. Things looked grim for Sonny until the end of the trial when Ric, the prosecutor, made an eloquent closing summation that in effect vindicated Sonny. Ric had learned the truth about Michael and wanted to protect his nephew and brother. After the trial, Reese realized that Sonny that bond he had with Carly ran deep and feared that they would eventually reconcile. She decided to leave town to spare herself further heartbreak. She ended up at the Metro Court where she found Ric drinking at the bar. He too was having relationship difficulties. His pregnant wife, Alexis, wanted a divorce. Ric and Reese lent each other a sympathetic ear as they downed shots of alcohol. Drunk, they ended up back in Reese's room where they made love. The next morning they both realized that their night together was a mistake. Reese was in love with Sonny and Ric was in love with his wife. They decided to part as friends and say nothing. They are interrupted when Sonny knocked on Reese's door. While Ric hid, Sonny asked Reese not to leave town because he wanted to explore their relationship further. Reese was thrilled and gladly accepted Sonny's offer. Once Sonny left, Ric joined Reese in the living room and told her that he was happy that things worked out for her and Sonny. As he's leaving Reese's room Emily spots him. Reese is unaware of it but Ric isn't. Ric later finds Emily and asks her not to say anything. She disapproves of what Ric and Reese did but reluctantly agrees to not tell anyone. Things seem to go well for Reese and Sonny until Courtney's wedding to Jax. When Reese attends the wedding with Sonny, Carly is not happy to see her ex moving on. After the wedding, Carly asks Lorenzo to marry her. Sonny overhears the proposal and quietly leaves before either Carly or Lorenzo spot him. Meanwhile, Michael is having a difficult time dealing with Sonny's relationship with Reese. He desperately wants his parents to reconcile. When Reese asks Sonny over to dinner and invites Michael as well, Sonny declines the offer. He explains that he doesn't think Michael is ready. Reese becomes quite upset. She's convinced Sonny views her more as a mistress than a girlfriend. Reese tells Sonny that until he's ready to have a real relationship she doesn't want to see him again. As she's driving, Reese has flashbacks to her high school days and a friend named Caroline. She ends up having an accident. Sonny, finds her and calls for an ambulance. Reese's injuries are minor but require a short stay in the hospital. Monica, her attending physician, is surprised when she reviews the X-rays to discover that Reese has had extensive reconstructive surgery. Reese is vague about the details but confirms that she was in a car accident. While Reese is in the hospital recovering, she is shocked to see her ex-husband, Evan Tucker, walk into her room. She is furious with him. She blames him for their son's death. It turns out that Evan was involved with the people who had kidnapped their son, Jamie. Evan refused to cooperate with them despite their threats to murder Jamie. When Jamie was murdered, Reese made it her mission to see Evan sent to jail. Evan was bitter and determined to make Reese pay for sending him to jail. Referring to her as Charlotte, Evan demands that Reese give him one million dollars or he will tell everyone her secret including Sonny. Reese is tempted to give into his demands but decides to tell Sonny instead, careful to keep the fact that he's her ex-husband and any reference of Charlotte a secret. Sonny asks her to arrange an exchange for the money. Reese makes the arrangement but gives Sonny false information. When Reese arrives at the meeting place, she finds Evan dead and Ric there. Moments later Sonny and Jason arrive. Ric explains that he killed Evan in self-defense and urges them to leave so that the police will not find them on the scene. While the police deal with Evan's body, Ric pulls Reese aside and tells her that before he died, Evan told Ric that Reese was really Charlotte Roberts, Carly's best friend from high school whom everyone believed had been killed in a car accident. Reese tells him that she knew Carly as Caroline back then and that they had a horrible accident after which, Reese had an accident that left her horribly disfigured and barely alive. After extensive surgeries to reconstruct her face and months of painful therapy, Reese learned that her mother had told everyone, including Reese's father that Reese had been killed in the accident. Ric is understanding and assures Reese that he won't tell anyone about her secret past. Ric and Reese decide to open a law firm. When John Durant is shot in the courthouse by a corrupt cop, he is taken to General Hospital. When he wakes up from surgery, he is paralyzed and blames Bobbie because she had been in the operating room. Ric and Reese represent Bobbie in the malpractice case much to Carly's dismay. She is convinced that Reese is trying to take everything that is near and dear to Carly's heart. Carly's erratic behavior and paranoia escalate to the point where she breaks into Reese's penthouse and hits her over the head. While Reese is unconscious, Carly steals a lockbox that she is convinced will reveal all of Reese's dirty secrets. She's right. Inside the lockbox are pictures of Carly and Reese when they were friends in high school. When Reese wakes up she finds a bracelet that she knows belongs to Carly, she goes over to Carly's house and demands that she return the lockbox. When Carly questions her about what is in it, Reese tells her it is filled with mementos of her dead son, Jamie. Carly returns the lockbox having no desire to disturb the precious memories. Unfortunately it doesn't end Carly's obsession with proving that Reese is not whom she claims. As Reese is telling Sonny that she is in truth, Charlotte Roberts, Carly heads over to Sonny's mansion, having just figured the truth out herself. Carly walks to confront Reese but instead of tossing Reese out, Sonny defends her. Carly is shocked. Even more so when Reese accuses Carly of destroying her family. Reese reveals that the argument that she and Carly had all those years ago was a result of Reese walking in on her father and Carly in bed together. Reese felt that Carly had shamelessly pursued her father because she secretly coveted everything that Reese had. Carly defends herself, accusing Dan Roberts of seducing an impressionable teenager. Reese's pain is too deep. After Reese's accident, Reese's mother told Dan Roberts and everyone else that Reese had been killed. As a result, Dan Roberts began drinking heavily and getting into trouble with the law. Then one night, he came home and committed suicide by shooting himself. The revelations lead Sonny to end his relationship with Reese. He understands why she kept her past a secret but he still viewed it as a betrayal. Carly meanwhile loses everything including her new husband Lorenzo who is fed up with Carly's obsession for her ex-husband's love life. Carly confronts Reese in Kelly's where things quickly escalate and punches are exchanged. Carly is devastated when Sonny arrives to separate the two women and instead of attending to Carly, Sonny is concerned over Reese's injuries. Carly suffers a complete breakdown. One night she ends up standing outside of Reese's penthouse balcony in the rain. She watches as Sonny and Reese reconcile and then make love. After they leave, Carly walks in and completely destroys Reese's penthouse and then steals her gun. She goes over to Sonny's house where she confronts him. Reese is on the phone with Sonny as she hears shots fired. She immediately calls the police and rushes over to Sonny's only to find Sonny unharmed. Later, after Carly ends up in the house where Reese used to live, Reese comes to the realization that she blamed Carly when she shouldn't have. Reese's father was the adult and he should never have seduced Carly. Reese and Sonny managed to get their relationship back on track, but when Reese ended up in the hospital after her and Sonny's shoot out with the Ruiz family, Sonny overheard her and Ric talking and learned that they had slept together. He washed his hands of her as a lover, and Reese realized their romance was truly over. Soon after, Reese was involved in the Port Charles train crash, and broke some ribs, one of which punctured her lung. Reese didn't realize how badly she was injured and continued to try to help the others, but just before help arrived, Reese succumbed to her injuries. Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters